


What Have I Done?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [120]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, bad guy tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Anonymous asked:can you do tony ignoring peter’s safeword? as dark as you want 😈
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	What Have I Done?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: rape/non-con/dub-con, unsafe BDSM practice, Tony is a bad guy.
> 
> Dead dove: do not eat. Seriously. This is a fucked up fic guys.

Peter whimpers, the next sting of the paddle against his ass feeling more painful than pleasurable. “S-sir, please. Can we move onto the next part?”

Tony growls, low and angry. “You’ll take what I decide to give you, slut. This is a punishment, not a reward.” He brings the paddle down again.

Peter yelps, shaking his head as tears fall down his face. “I’m serious, Tony, it hurts too much.”

Tony grits his teeth, looking at Peter with pure anger in his eyes. Rule number one for doms: never punish when you’re _actually_ angry. “Fine. Pathetic little cunt, can’t even take a couple spankings.” He throws the paddle away, flipping Peter over.

His hands are still tied to the opposite side bed frame, which leaked his arms cross uncomfortably behind his head. If he weren’t so flexible, it might have dislocated his shoulders. “Tony! What the-“

Tony slaps him, and then shoves three fingers down Peter’s throat. “Would you just shut up already?! First you go and blabber my secrets to the press, now all you can do is boss me around like you’re in charge somehow—don’t you get it? You’re in _trouble_ , big fucking trouble, that fucking mouth is going to cost me _billions_ of dollars, not to mention now all my competitors have information to make the same fucking thing—god, how are you so _stupid_?”

Peter tears up at the words, trying not to gag around the fingers in his throat. He bites down on Tony’s fingers, making the other hiss in pain.

Tony pulls his fingers out, looking at them. “You fucking brat—I oughtta fuck you no prep…” he shoves all three fingers into Peter at once, using only Peter’s spit as lube.

Peter cries out, writhing in pain—but doing so makes his shoulders hurt even more. “T-Tony! Stop, stop, this isn’t fun anymore!”

Tony growls and twists his fingers, doing smooth, fluid motions to be as efficient as possible without spending as much time on it. “It isn’t supposed to be fun, dumbass. It’s supposed to be a punishment.”

Peter sobs, erection flagging. “Tony, I said to stop!”

“And I said to shut up!” Tony pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his cock, groaning at the tightness. “Gonna Fuck some sense into you, since you don’t seem to have any!”

Peter cries out again, sobbing. “Red! Red red red, stop, it hurts! Stop, untie me, let me-let me go!”

Tony pauses his thrusts, looking into Peter’s eyes when he hears the safe word. Looking at Peter crying like that, begging Tony to stop; it makes the dom in him want to stop immediately, untie Peter, apologize and run a bath.

But the monster in Tony, he sees Peter begging for mercy and all he hears is his secrets slipping past his lips, setting them back months if not years, billions if not more, ruining all his hard work.

The monster wins.

He shoves his fingers back in Peter’s mouth and keeps fucking him, harder this time. He uses his other hand to grab and squeeze at Peter’s bruised and sore asscheeks, causing the boy to scream around his fingers.

“You think you get to safe word now? Oh, sweetheart, that’s _cute_. I told you to shut up. I told you to keep your mouth closed. What am I going to have to do to get that through your thick skull, huh kid? Do I need to get needle and thread, sew your mouth together? Break your jaw so you have to have the wire in your mouth? Put a gag in your mouth and never let it out? God, maybe I should just wring your neck, make sure you never breathe one of my secrets out again-“ he finds himself doing as he speaks, fingers pulling out of Peter’s mouth to wrap around his throat instead.

The monster in him is getting off on the fear and uncertainty in Peter’s eyes. It doesn’t take him much longer to finish, after that.

He lets go of Peter, breathing heavily as he pants over the boy.

Peter is sobbing, face red from being choked and black bruises around his neck from Tony’s fingers. He tries to speak but he can’t—his throat hurts too much.

Tony pulls out slowly, grunting a bit. He looks up at Peter, guilt in his expression. He can’t meet the boy’s eyes.

_What have I done?_

He unties the boy, and doesn’t stop him when he makes a beeline for the bathroom, the lock sliding into place almost violently.

Tony sighs and runs a hand over his face, pulling at his hair.

_What have I done…._

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’ve been super depressed lately and it’s been hard for me to write; however, I’m trying to get back into the rhythm of it all.


End file.
